That Spring, I found My Love
by Cha Yami no Hime
Summary: Musim semi itu, aku bertemu denganmu. Musim semi itu, aku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Namun, saat musim semi itu, aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain. Apa aku salah menyimpan perasaanku? Nggak bisa bikin summary.. Baca langsung aja.. Warnings inside.. For SasuFemNaru FanDay event.. Selamat membaca semua, rnr please.. X3


"Kau bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu. Ada apa?"

"Cukup."

"Hah? Maksudnya?

"Cukup sampai disini."

"Teme, apa maksudmu? Kalau bicara itu jelas-jelas!"

" Kurasa kita harus membuat jarak."

"Jarak?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, dobe."

"Apa ini karena 'orang itu'?"

"Memang seharusnya kita tidak bersama lagi kan?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau mengerti jadi cukup sampai disini."

**That Spring, I Found My Love**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic © Cha Yami no Hime**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Pair : SasuNaruko**

**Warning : AU, misstypo –insyaallah-, For SasuFemNaru Fanday event, ide pasaran dll.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Have enjoy ^^**

**Musim semi, 2 tahun yang lalu**

Naruko`s PoV

"Atashi wa Naruko Namikaze desu. Yoroshiku."

Aku membungkukkan badanku. Dan kemudian duduk ditempat dudukku lagi. Aku dapat giliran terakhir untuk memperkenalkan diri. Itu karena aku duduk di pojok belakang.

"Nah, itu semua teman-teman kalian di kelas ini selama satu tahun kedepan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Aku mengedarkan tatapanku kesekeliling. Aku sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMP dan ternyata teman-temanku di kelas 1 masih banyak disini.

"Baiklah, karena perkenalan kita sudah selesai, silahkan tunggu guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi Sensei."

Belum 10 menit Kakashi-sensei pergi dari kelas, semuanya sudah berhamburan. Membentuk kelompok-kelompok sendiri untuk sekedar yah... mengobrol ataupun menggosip. Aku? Keh, aku kurang suka begitu. Lagian aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman di kelasku.

Kuedarkan tatapanku dan berhenti karena aku tidak sengaja melihat teman laki-lakiku dikelas ini yang duduk di barisan ketiga dari pintu dan nomor dua dari depan. Kuperhatikan cowok dengan rambut raven itu. Keh, gaya rambutnya aneh. Seperti gaya rambut emo yang gagal.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia menyendiri disitu? Di sekolah ini siapa uang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Siswa jenius yang hampir mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru dan putra dari klan terkaya di Konoha bahkan di Jepang. Kurasa dia memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup.

"Naru-chan, apa kau bagian dari Fansclub Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Ten-ten memecah lamunanku. Aku menoleh kesamping, tempat gadis becepol dua itu duduk.

"Aku? Jangan harap." Jawabku.

"Tapi kau tadi memperhatikannya serius sekali. Begini,"  
Ten-ten menirukan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Aku tidak sadar jika aku bertopang dagu sambil melihatnya.

"Aku hanya melamun setelah tidak sengaja melihatnya. Itu saja." Elakku. Kulihat Ten-ten hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototku.

"Mau kemana Naru-chan?"

"Mau ke perpus. Aku mau cari novel atau komik yang bagus." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. Masa bodoh dengan datang atau tidaknya guru selanjutnya nanti. Aku hanya ingin sedikit ketenangan.

Aku menatap bangku Sasuke. Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Mungkin dia tahu dan risih karena aku memperhatikannya. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Aku hanya menutup mulutku tanpa bicara dan bersenandung selama aku berjalan. Hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di depan ruang perpustakaan. Tempat terdamaiku disekolah.

Tak banyak orang yang berada disini atau bisa dikatakan tidak ada orang selain petugas perpustakaan. Jarang yang suka disini, banyak yang bilang ini tempat yang membosankan.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku sangat suka berada disini. Tidak ada orang yang bisa –mengingatkan betapa menyedihkannya aku. Yah, itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Aku mencari sebuah novel yang cukup tebal di deretan buku fiksi. Sebenarnya itu buku yang belum selesai aku baca. Novel dengan genre romance. Yah, terlalu melankolis.

Masih mencari buku itu, aku mengerinyitkan dahi. Aku yakin aku meletakkan buku itu di baris ketiga dari atas dan kenapa buku itu malah tidak ada?

Aku berusaha mencari lagi. Mencari sampai di barisan yang paling bawah. Sial! Kurasa ada yang memindahkannya. Aku mencari dibaris teratas, baris yang sebenarnya tidak terjangkau olehku.

Ah! Ini dia!

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat buku bersampul hijau yang kumaksud ada diantara banyak buku. Aku berusaha berjinjit lebih tinggi, menjulurkan tanganku lebih berharap bisa menjangkau buku itu. Tapi, dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan kurang tinggi, aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Lagian siapa sih yang menaruh buku itu disana? Menyebalkan. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Lompatan pertama, lumayan. Buku itu sudah hampir kudapatkan, karena terlalu banyak buku yang mengapitnya.

Lompatan kedua, cukup bagus. Setengah dari buku itu sudah condong kebawah. Sedikit lagi dan aku akan mendapatkan buku itu.

Lompatan ketiga, meleset. Sial! Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi buku itu jatuh dan—

"Arghhh! Ittai!" teriakku. Aku memegang pergelangan kaki kananku. Aku mengalami pendaratan yang kurang mulus dan kurasa kaki kananku terkilir. Terkilir? Ahh, tidakk!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang kuyakin adalah laki-laki.

Aku menggeram kesal. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk bertanya itu, lebih baik lupakan!"

Aku mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Astaga, bukankah itu Sasuke Uchiha?

"Suaramu yang membuatku kesini." Ucapnya datar. Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaranya itu?

Kulihat tangannya terjulur kearahku. Aku menatap tangan dan wajah Sasuke bergantian.

"Kau mau kutolong tidak, nona?" dan sekarang suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi. Ia menggeram kesal karena –kurasa- aku tidak menyambut tangannya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ragu-ragu. Dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang kurasakan.

Sasuke menarikku perlahan sehingga aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Aku melihat Sasuke menatapku seolah bertanya 'kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?' padaku.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja." Gumamku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku mencoba berjalan, langkah pertama dengan kaki kiriku. Awalnya kupikir kakiku tidak apa-apa dan aku melangkah dengan kaki kananku seperti biasa.

Sial! Rasanya sangat sakit!

Aku terduduk dan memegang pergelangan kaki kananku lagi. Aku benar-benar terkilir.

"Kau terkilir,"

"Aku tahu itu." Geramku. Aku berdesis sakit. Kenapa harus terkilir dan saat ini sih?

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tolakku. Aku mendengar Sasuke terkekeh.

"Berjalan dua langkah saja kau tidak bisa." Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Aku tahu itu.

"Ayo, naik ke punggungku." Entah kapan Sasuke sudah berjongkok didepanku dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"Ayo cepat, nona!" aku menghela nafas berat. Aku menggapai bahu Sasuke dan kemudian memajukan badanku hingga menempel di punggungnya.

"Aku sudah siap. Dan kau tahu, aku ini berat." Gumamku.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Kedua tangannya menyangga kakiku dan dengan cepat ia berdiri.

"Kau ringan, baka." Omelnya. Kami baru bertemu hari ini dan dia sudah berani mengejekku, menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku dan Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingi bertanya banyak hal. Namun, berada di punggungnya aku merasa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ketubuhku dan aku nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan!

"Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa begini?" tanyaku. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Banyak yang menatapku sinis.

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak yang melihat kita, ah mungkin hanya aku." Banyak sekali yang menatapku tidak suka. Pasti mereka fansnya Sasuke.

"Abaikan saja," aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?

"Tutup saja matamu." Ak menuruti katanya. Aku menutup mataku. Baiklah, terasa lebih baik.

"Boleh aku sandarkan wajahku?" pintaku.

"Silahkan saja." Ucapnya datar. Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan pipiku didekat tengkuknya. Tanganku yang awalnya hanya memgang kedua bahu Sasuku kini beralih mengalungi lehernya.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku nyaman dengan orang yang baru kukenal ini?

**SasuFemNaru**

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Perban elastis di kakiku lebih menarik perhatianku.

"Kenapa bisa terkilir?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Aku mengerinyit heran. Dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang kutahu.

"Tak kusangka kau banyak tanya." Gumamku.

"Aku terkilir karena ingin mengambil novel dan tidak sampai." Jawabku.

"Keh, jadi kau melompat?"

"Ya. Dan lompatan terakhir gagal." Aku tahu itu cerita yang konyol. Huh, aku ingin melarikan diri darinya.

"Dasar baka dobe," aku mendegar tawa kecil dari samping kananku. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sunyum yang kurasa sangat tulus.

Yang kulihat benar-benar Sasuke kan?

Wajahku terasa panas. Menatapnya dengan senyum tulus itu, kenapa rasanya sangat menenangkan?

"Kau memanggilku apa? Dobe? Kau baru mengenalku hari ini dan kau berani memanggilku begitu?"

Gerutuku. Baiklah, itu alibiku agar tidak terlihat terlalu uhm... salah tingkah.

"Memang kau dobe kan? Untuk apa ada kursi dan tangga kalau kau masih saja melompat, baka?"

Aku menggeram kesal. Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan?

"Terserah kau saja, teme yanga sok kenal dan sok baik." Ucapku dengan penekanan di seluruh kata-kataku. Aku menolehkan wahjahku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada.

Plukk..

Aku merasakan tepukan pelan dan sesuatu yang berat di kepalaku. Mau tak mau aku menatapnya lagi.

"Cepat sembuh." Ujarnya pelan dan datar. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Sasuke menepuk kepalaku lagi.

Kami-sama, aku seperti anak kecil didekatnya!

**SasuFemNaru**

**Musim semi, 1 tahun yang lalu**

"Ne teme, kau mau makan ramen?"

"Tidak. Ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Aku mencibir. Berani-beraninya dia mengatai makanan favoritku.

"Terserah. Tapi temani aku kesana ya," aku tersenyum lima jari menatapnya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan dua huruf trademarknya 'Hn'.

"Tak terasa yah, sudah mau kelulusan." Gumamku. Aku menatap langit yang berawan.

"Ya. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, langkahku terasa sangat berat. Memoriku kembali memutar ingatan satu tahun yang lalu. Saat aku pertama berbicara dengan Sasuke karena kejadian yang sangat konyol. Dan sejak saat itu, kami mulai dekat, dekat dan dekat. Sampai sekarang. Aku bisa tahu kepribadian Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dibalik sifat dinginnya, sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan hangat.

Dia suka tomat, warna gelap dan ilmu pengetahuan. Dia tidak suka orang yang berisik. Apalagi keributan.

Keh, satu tahun menjadi temannya membuatku tahu bagaimana seluk beluk Sasuke. Dia itu kadang-kadang narsis. Apa kata fansgirlnya jika mereka tahu itu.

"Kau melamun?" Sasuke menyikut lenganku. Ah, lamunanku buyar.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawabku.

"Kau masuk SMA mana nanti?" tanya Sasuke. Tumben dia mau memulai percakapan.

"Entahlah. Kata Nii-san SMA di Konoha saja. Tapi aku masih bingung. Kalau kau?"

"Dua pilihan. Di Ame atau Konoha."

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri. Jika Sasuke memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya di Ame, apa itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Ahh.. begitu ya." Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Apa aku menyukai Sasuke?

**SasuFemNaru**

**Musim semi tahun ini,**

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke memilih SMA di Konoha dibanding di Ame. Apa yang teme itu pikirkan? Apa dia tidak tahu di Ame lebih baik daripada di Konoha?

Di satu sisi aku senang, 3 tahun lagi aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa mungkin dia tahu apa yang kurasakan?

Yah, kurasa perasaan 'hangat dan nyaman'ku dulu, aku sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Aku menyukai Sasuke. Butuh waktu satu tahun untukku bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki menyebalkan yang sering menolongku.

Keh, kurasa aku mendapat karma 'cinta pandangan pertama'. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan hal itu awalnya.

"Yo Naru, kau latihan basket nanti?" tanya Kiba. Aku mengangguk.

"Ah ya, mungkin nanti kita akan bertarung mendapatkan lapangan." Ucapku. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Siapa yang mau memancing amarah paman-paman yang sedang merenovasi lapangan indoor.

"Maksudmu?" aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kiba. Dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Ah. Aku lupa. Jadi kita one on one?"

"Yah, begitulah." Ucapku tanpa menatap Kiba. Aku hanya menatap pepohonan. Musim semi memang paling indah.

"Kapten lawan kapten." Aku tidak menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang bergabung dalam percakapan kami.

"Sasuke, kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kiba. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu jantungku berdetak keras hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Kurasakan ada yang berat di kepalaku. Dan aku tahu itu apa, itu tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau baru habis sakit." Gumam Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak usah ikut kegiatan klub dulu." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepalaku. Apa-apaan dia itu!

"Ano.. kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan Naruko? Apa kalian pacaran?" pertanyaan Kiba bagaikan tombak yang pas menusuk jantungku. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Jangan salah paham! Tidak begitu kok!" kurasa aku sedikit berteriak.

"Kau berlebihan dobe," Sasuke menepuk kepalaku lagi. "Memang kami tidak pacaran kok."ucap Sasuke.

Dan kurasa ada petir yang menyambarku. Rasanya lega dan kecewa sekaligus.

"Aku permisi dulu." Aku berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Kiba.

Tujuanku? Tentu saja perpustakaan. Aku mau menenangkan diri disana.

Aku langsung mencari tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi ketika aku memasuki perpustakaan. Duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan itu dan menangis dalam diam.

Huh.. lagi-lagi aku menangisi Sasuke.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menangis tanpa isakan. Entahlah, kurasa aku menangisi diriku sendiri. Menangisi betapa bodoh aku karena menyimpan perasaanku, karena aku yang mudah sekali jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke, dan kebodohanku yang menangis ketika aku tahu aku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya.

Tapi, hey! Apa aku salah menyukai temanku sendiri? Apa aku salah mendapat pertolongan ketika aku butuh? Apa aku salah merasa nyaman didekatnya? Apa aku salah merasa terlindungi karena perhatiannya? Apa aku salah mengartikan perhatiannya yang berlebihan padaku? Tapi, apa aku yang salah menyembunyikan perasaanku dan berharap banyak padanya?

Aku menyadari air mataku lebih banyak keluar. Keh, aku sangat benci mengakui aku menangis hanya karena laki-laki.

Kami-sama apa aku salah mempunyai perasaan ini?

"Kau menangis lagi." Itu Sasuke. Penyebab air mataku. Aku tersenyum getir. Satu hal yang kusyukuri. Sasuke tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya aku menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, dobe."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sasuke Uchiha." Aku menunduk. Setidaknya walaupun aku tidak sempat menghapus air mataku, aku mencoba tidak memperlihatkan wajahku sehabis menangis padanya.

"Kau selalu menangis sendirian. Apa kau tidak mau membagi masalahmu?" entahlah teme, ini terlalu sulit.

"Aku tidak punya masalah."

"Kau selalu berbohong."

Grep..

Aku membulatkan mataku. Merasakan tangan yang ada dibelakang kepala dan punggungku membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau teme!" aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Aku terdiam. Aku terdiam ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kehangatan tubuhnya membuatku tenang.

"Lain kali, jangan pernah mengangis sendirian." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku.

Sungai kecil di pipiku kembali ada. Aku menangis lagi. Mengangis di dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangis saja." Sasuke kembali mengelus belakang kepalaku. Ia tidak berkomentar banyak ketika aku membasahi baju seragamnya.

Sasuke, kenapa kau malah memperburuk masalahku? Sudah cukup aku berpikir kau menganggapku sebagai teman. Jangan buat aku melupakan kalimat itu dan semakin berharap lebih dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Berharap kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Entahlah, semua perhatiannya membuatku berharap.

**SasuFemNaru**

Normal PoV

"Dia tidak berat-berat." Gumam Sasuke. Seorang gadis ada di belakang punggungnya. Gadis yang ia temani mengangis di perpustakaan. Ya, Naruko.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Sasuke membaringkan Naruko yang sedang tertidur di salah satu ranjang disana.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Naruko. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan Naruko yang sedang tertidur. Tangan putihnya perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruko. Mengusap 3 pasang bekas luka yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

"Apa masalahmu sangat berat, dobe?" gumam Sasuke. Naruko menggeliat ketika ada yang mengusik tidurnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia terus menelusuri garis wajah Naruko dan tidak memperdulikan apa Naruko akan bangun karena ulahnya.

"Jangan buat aku cemas karenamu."gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

Satu hal yang diketahui oleh Sasuke. Sahabat pirangnya itu sedang menyimpan banyak masalah.

**SasuFemNaru**

"Maaf ya, kemaren kau tidak bisa ikut latihan gara-gara aku." Ucap Naruko.

"Bukan salahmu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruko.

"Tapi kau bisa meninggalkanku kemaren."

"Dan aku tidak akan tanding one on one denganmu." Ujar Sasuke. Naruko menunduk dan tersenyum, mungkin senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Langit di ufuk barat sudah berwarna jingga.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pulang." Jawab Naruko lesu.

"Jadi kau mau kemana lagi?"

Mata Naruko melihat kesekeliling. Dan kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk satu minimarket di seberang jalan.

"Aku mau kesana,"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruko, membantu gadis itu untuk menyebrang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap tangannya. Ia tahu jantungnya sedang demo saat itu.

"Setelah ini kita pulang."

Naruko mengangguk. Padahal dia tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Rumah hanya bisa mengingatkan Naruko pada kesedihannya. Andai Sasuke tahu itu.

**SasuFemNaru**

Naruko`s PoV

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke. Aku hanya berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Tidak ada tempat lagikah untuk kujadikan alasan?

"Naruko." Panggil Sasuke. Aku menoleh kedepan. Ternyata aku sudah jauh tertinggal. Aku berlari kecil dan menyamakan langkah kakiku dengan Sasuke.

"Ne teme, terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk. Perjalanan kami hening lagi.

"Dobe, apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini topik yang kuhindarkan. Mana mungkin aku ceritakan masalahku yaitu tentang perasaanku dengan Sasuke secara terang-terangan.

"Aku bingung mau mulai dari mana."

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku bingung mau bilang apa.

"Aku akan menunggu." Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Mungkin masalahku ada di dalam keluargaku." aku tersenyum getir. "Gara-gara tou-san dan kaa-san selalu bekerja. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya masakan kaa-san. Aku juga hampir melupakan tawa kaa-san dan tou-san. Hah, kupikir itu masalahku." Aku menatap langit senja. Sekuat tenaga kucoba agar air mata tidak jatuh dari mataku.

"Aku tahu rasanya." Sasuke menepuk kepalaku. Dia selalu melakukan itu padaku.

"Mulai sekarang kau mau membagi masalahmu padaku kan?' aku menoleh menatap Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Jawabku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Wajahmu tidak dapat dipercaya, teme." Aku tertawa ketika Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya padaku.

"Teruslah tertawa. Seperti itu."

Aku terdiam. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke lagi. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa janji. Kau meminta hal yang berat padaku."

"Berat? Ck, dasar kau dobe,"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan buat rambutku kusut teme!"

"Ahh! Kau akan dapat balasannya teme!"

Sejenak aku melupakan kesedihanku. Bersama Sasuke aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku, kesepianku, dan semua yang membuatku berpikir aku ini buruk.

Kadang menyakitkan ketika aku berfikir ini hanya sementara.

"Sudah, sudah. Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku teme."

"Dobe, aku punya cerita menarik." Aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Cerita? Kuharap benar-benar menarik.

"Apa? Tolong jangan tentang dunia bisnis. Aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang itu. Mendengarnya saja aku-"

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

Dhegg..

Aku membeku. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika aku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Kami-sama, aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"K..Kau apa?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tersenyum membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Detak jantungku semakin kencang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menangis?

"O..oh begitu." Aku tertunduk lesu. Aku hanya menatap langkah kakiku.

"Kau kenapa dobe?" aku menggeleng keras.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya?

"Ciee.. yang punya gebetan." Aku menyikut lengan Sasuke. Aku berusaha senormal mungkin saat ini.

"Kau tahu dia adalah—"

"Pasti orang yang baik dan sangat cantik yang pantas kau sukai, kan teme?"

Aku memotong cepat ucapan Sasuke. Aku belum siap untuk mendengarnya.

"Keh, begitulah." Aku menutup mataku. Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kau tidak cemburu kan?"

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada kantong asoy ditanganku. Cemburu?

"Jangan harap." Ucapku dingin. Suaraku rasanya tercekat, kumohon jangan lanjutkan lagi!

"Aku masuk dulu teme, terimakasih."

Kami sampai di depan rumahku. Tanpa menatapnya, basa-basi mengajaknya mampir, aku langsung membuka pintu gerbang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dobe?" aku menarik nafas dan langsung berlari masuk. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan Sasuke. Hatiku benar-benar sakit rasanya.

Aku membanting pintu kamarku. Dan langsung berlari dan menghempaskan diriku di atas ranjang Queen sizeku.

Jadi begini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku tidak menyangka rasanya sakit sekali.

Kami-sama, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

"Hiks..hiks.." cairan bening turun dari mataku. Baru kemarin aku menangis karena Sasuke. Dan sekarang aku menangis lagi karenanya.

"Nii-san, apa yang harus Naru lakukan?" isakan keluar dari mulutku.

Pertanyaanku dulu, 'bagaimana jika aku hanya dianggap teman biasa?' sekarang sudah terjawab. Semua andai-andai burukku sudah terjawab. Tapi kenapa aku masih menangis? Kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk menghadapi perasaan itu?

Perasaan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman, senyum Sasuke hanya sebatas teman, pertolongan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan padaku hanya sebatas teman. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari itu dari awal!

"Hiks..hiks.. Nii-san." Aku menggenggam erat sprei kasurku. Berharap rasa sedihku bisa berkurang.

Kenapa? Kenapa masalahku bertambah? Kenapa rasa sedihku bertambah? Kenapa aku harus berharap pada Sasuke?

Saat bagian dari diriku berkata aku tidak boleh berharap padanya, kenapa aku menyangkalnya? Kenapa aku tidak dengan diriku dan kenapa Sasuke harus datang ketika aku membutuhkannya dan meninggalkan harapan kosong padaku? Kenapa?

Seharusnya aku yakin Sasuke hanya temanku dari awal, tidak lebih! Seharusnya aku tidak berharap terlalu tinggi! Seharusnya... argh.. Kami-sama, rasanya sakit sekali!

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt

Aku menyeka air mataku ketika kurasakan ponselku bergetar didalam saku celanaku. Satu panggilan masuk dari Nii-chan. Ahh, nii-chan tidak boleh tahu masalahku.

"_Moshi-moshi."_

"Moshi-moshi." Jawabku. Sial, kurasa suaraku parau.

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu itu?"_

"..."

"_Hey, ayo jawab!"_ aku mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba menormalkan suaraku.

"Nii-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" suaraku tidak berubah banyak,kurasa.

"_Baik. Cepat katakan kau kenapa!"_ suara Nii-chan meninggi.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Aku belum dan tidak mau menceritakan masalahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Kau berharap aku percaya?"_

"Kau tidak percaya dengan adikmu sendiri?"

"_Bodoh. Aku tahu kau punya masalah."_ Bentak Nii-chan. Haruskah aku mengalah dengan egoku sekarang?

"Nii-chan, jangan begitu.." rengekku. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ayolah, aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"_Ceritakanlah."_ Suara Kyuu-nii melembut dan membuat setetes air mataku jatuh.

"A..aku, a..aku, a..aku merindukanmu."

"_Aku juga."_

"A..aku punya ma...salah." dengan suara tercekat, aku berusaha berbicara.

"_..."_

"A..aku kesepian Nii-chan, hiks." Aku menangis. Aku menangis lagi. Apa memang harus kuceritakan semuanya?

"_..."_

"Apa Nii-chan tidak sayang denganku dan hanya menyayangi Dei-nee saja? Hiks.. aku berharap Nii-chan akan pulang. Tolong Nii-chan, aku muak dengan keadaan ini, hiks."

"_Menangislah dan ceritakanlah semuanya."_ Isakanku kembali mengencang. Aku tidak kuat menanggungnya sendirian.

"Nii-chan, kenapa aku harus begini? Apa aku salah punya perasaan dengan seseorang? Apa aku salah merasa nyaman didekatnya? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Tapi kenapa Nii-chan? Kenapa dia bilang dia menyukai oranglain? Kenapa dia memberiku harapan jika dia menyukai seseorang?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. apa aku menyukainya, Nii-chan? Apa aku salah menyukainya?"

"_Tak ada salahnya menyukai orang lain, baka. Kau hanya berharap terlalu banyak padanya sampai-sampai kau berfikir dia menyukaimu. Ck, kau ini. Harus berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengartikan perhatian laki-laki terlalu dalam, kan? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"_

"Nii-san, kau jahat sekali, hiks.." aku merengek lagi. Bisa-bisanya dia memarahiku saat adiknya sedang begini.

"_Hah.. apa kau merasa sesak ketika dia bilang begitu?"_

"Ya," aku menangguk lemah dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Nii-chan.

"_Hatimu sakit?"_

"Kurasa begitu,"

"_Tapi kau tidak tega melihat ekspresi bahagianya?"_

"Hu'um, benar."

"_Kurasa. Membiarkannya dengan orang yang ia suka lebih baik."_ Nasehat macam apa itu, memperkeruh suasana hatiku saja.

"Nii-chan!"

"_Hey, kau ingin melihatnya bahagia kan?"_

Aku terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Benar kata Nii-chan, aku ingin melihatnya behagia. Dan tidak ada gunanya aku berlaku egois. Mungkin memang aku harus melepaskannya.

"Tapi Nii-chan,"

"_Sudahlah. Kau hanya perlu berfikir cara lain menatapnya, mungkin sebagai sahabat."_

Nii-chan benar. Mungkin selama ini aku melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang keliru.

"Arigatou, Nii-chan."

"_Hah.. padahal sangat menyenangkan mendengar tangisanmu."_

"Ck, kau jahat sekali, Nii-chan!"

"_Hahaha.. baiklah. Dimana kaa-san? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_ Wajahku berubah kesal. Masalah ini, aku belum punya solusinya.

"Kaa-san pergi keluar kota. Paling minggu depan baru pulang."

"_Tou-san?"_

"Pergi keluar negeri. 'Anaknya' sedang sakit disana."

"_Anaknya?"_

"Ya. Cabang perusahaannya." Aku mendengar Nii-chan berdecak kesal.

"_Aku punya berita gembira."_

"Apa Nii-chan?" aku penasaran mendengar nada bicara Nii-chan yang berubah. Kuharap inibenar-benar berita gembira.

"_Kami akan pindah dalam minggu ini."_ Aku membulatkan mataku. Akhirnya..

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal? Kau akan tinggal disini kan?"

"_Siapa yang bilang? Kami sudah membeli tempat."_

"Kau jahat sekali, Nii-chan. Tapi, aku bisa memilihkanmu tempat jika kau memberitahuku lebih awal."

"_Jangan harap aku percaya padamu."_ Aku mengerinyitkan keningku. Nii-chanku ini benar-benar.

"Kenapa tidak. Dasar Kyuu-nii jahat."

"_Ck, lebih baik kau menangis, kau tidak pernah mengejekku tadi."_

"Hehe.. Dei-nee mana?"

"_Dia sedang tidur."_

"Ah begitu."

"_Kau tidak mau menangis lagi?"_

"Tidak, aku kan kuat."

"_Kuat apanya. Gara-gara cowok saja kau menangis."_

"Yaya.. terserah."

"_Aku tutup telponnya,"_

"Ya. Tunggu, Nii-chan, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Kuharap orang yang kau suka itu tidak bersamamu sekarang."_

Aku terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian sambungannya terputus. Hah.. aku sudah sedikit lega. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Nii-chan karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Dan kuharap aku tidak menangis lagi walaupun aku mengingat ini nantinya. Semoga saja.

**SasuFemNaru**

Normal PoV

"Dimana dia?" gumam seorang siswa berambut raven yang tenngah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, dan kemudian berdecih. Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Dan sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Oi kapten, lagi nungguin siapa?" tanya Kiba yang langsung menepuk bahu kiri sang kapten atau Sasuke. Namun pertanyaannya tidak digubris sedikitpun. Yah, cukup membuat Kiba menggerutu dan merutuki Sasuke –dalam hati.

"Pasti Naruko. Uhm, mungkin dia tidak masuk hari ini."

Dan perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Ia menatap Kiba penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana Sasuke a.k.a teman terdekat gadis blonde itu tidak tahu kabat itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini," Kiba menunjukkan layar handphonenya setelah beberapa saat mencari pesan yang ingin ia tunjukkan.

_Kiba tolong aku! Mungkin aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Jangan tanya kenapa. Bilang saja aku sedang sakit. Karena, yah aku sedikit sakit. Yo! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Arigatou!_

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruko.

"Pesan apa itu?"gerutu Sasuke. Kiba menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Baiklah, Kiba yakin hanya narto yang bisa membuat kapten basketnya jadi seperti ini.

Drrt..Drrt.. Drrt..

Kiba tersentak ketika ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Dan nama Naruko tertera disana.

_Oh iya jangan sekali-kali kau beritahu Sasuke. Rahasiakan oke._

"Kuso!" geram Kiba. Ia memandang Sasuke menyesal. Ah, bagaimana ini? Pikir Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Kiba tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

Mata Sasuke membaca tiap kata yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Dahinya mengerut. Ada apa dengan teman pirangnya itu?

"Ck, sial!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia melangkahkankan kakinya menjauhi Kiba dengan wajah bingungnya.

**SasuFemNaru**

"Naruko!" siswi dengan rambut blonde itu menoleh dan mendapati Kiba yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ohayou,"

"Ohayou. Kau kemana kemarin? Kau tahu Sasuke mengkhawatirkanmu kemarin."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka." Ucap Naruko dingin. Kiba menatap Naruko bingung. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara yang seperti ini dari Naruko sebelumnya.

"Yah. Dan mungkin kau akan diintrogasi nanti."

"Kau memberitahukan pesanku kemarin?" tanya Naruko.

"Ano.. yang itu..." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini!" satu kepalan tangan Naruko mendarat di bahu Kiba.

"H..hei aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau harap aku percaya hah?" satu tinjuan lagi nyaris mendarat di bahu Kiba jika seseorang tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"M..maafkan aku. Semoga beruntung." Kiba langsung berlari ketika melihat Sasuke berada di belakang Naruko.

"Kau kenapa, dobe? Mau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko menghela nafas panjang. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Kemarin, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak mood sekolah." Jawab Naruko singkat.

"Bukan pura-pura sakit?"

Naruko mengerinyit heran. "Kalau iya?"

"Apa masalahmu kali ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Naruko.

"Tidak ada. Sudah, lepaskan." Naruko menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun tidak begitu lama karena ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruko."

"Hm, apa lagi?" tanya Naruko tanpa berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Untuk keduakalinya Naruko berbalik dan juga dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya janji." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Janji? Janji dengan siapa? Pikir Naruko.

"Sebenarnya bukan janji, aku ingin mengencani orang itu."

Naruko membulatkan matanya dan tangannya terkepal erat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Oh, begitu. Semoga urusanmu lancar, teme. Dan jangan kecewakan aku dengan 'orang itu'." Ucap Naruko dengan senyum yang terkesan terpaksa.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruko pelan. "Arigatou."

"Hm, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruko sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Air mata jatuh dari pipi tan Naruko. Lagi-lagi ia benci mengakui bahwa ia menangis hanya karena laki-laki.

"Nii-san. Naru belum bisa." Gumam Naruko dengan suara yang tercekat. Tenggorokannya sakit menahan isakan. Ia tahu ia harus berusa lebih dari ini. Dan juga ia tahu, ia masih begini karena ia baru mencoba untuk merelakan Sasuke pada orang lain.

**SasuFemNaru**

"Akhirnya pulang." Gumam seorang siswi berambut blonde sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda siswi blonde itu untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Naru-chan, mau ikut kami?" tanya seorang siswi bercepol dua mendekati Naruko.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruko balik.

"Pergi ke mall. Kami ingin lihat-lihat baju, mau ikut?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Naruko singkat.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne," ucap Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa." Balas Naruko. Ia hanya menatap punggung temannya yang sedangberjalan keluar kelas. Dan sekarang ia bingung mau pulang kemana.

Pergi kerumah Sasuke. Itu bisa jadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Tapi gadis bermata safiritu ingat betul ketika teman ravennya bilang ia punya janji.

Ahh.. tidak. Tepatnya punya kencan dengan seseorang.

Dheg..

Naruko memegang dada kirinya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"Masih terasa ngilu,"gumamnya tidak habis pikir, memikirkan Sasuke berkencan saja responnya sudah begini. Bagaimana nanti jika ia melihat Sasuke menggandeng pacarnya dihadapannya? Ahh.. Naruko tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Hah.. membosankan." Ucapnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otonya dan berdiri. Iapun mengambi ltas sandang satunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Naruko berjalan melewati lorong. Dengan hanya suara gema langkah kakinya, ia yakin hanya dia yang berjalan di lorong itu.

"Ne, a..apa benar begitu? K..kau jahat sekali."

Samar-samar ada suara yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Naruko. Dan suara itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah."

Dan yang itu, Naruko yakin itu suara teman laki-lakinya. Tapi siapa?

Naruko berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan diujung lorong dengan langkah pelan, mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri.

"Aku ingin tahu sesuatu." Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Ia yakin ia tahu suara siapa itu. Namun, ia belum bisa memastikannya.

Setelah yakin suara itu berasal dari lab biologi, Naruko berusaha mengintip lewat jendala. Salahkan suara yang didengar oleh Naruko tadi hingga ia berada disana.

Mata safirnya terus mencari keberadaan orang yang mempunyai suara itu. Dan pergerakan bola matanya berhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang yang berada dibagian belakang lab. Disana, ia melihat dua orang yang berbeda gender dan ia yakin satu angkatan dengannya tengah duduk berhadapan. Satu siswa yang duduk memunggungi Naruko diatas meja dan satu lagi, siswa yang duduk dihadapan siswa didepannya sehingga Naruko tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka masing-masing.

Naruko mendengar suara tawa dari dalam dengan suara perempuan yang mendominasi. Dan itu membuat Naruko benar-benar penasaran dengan dua orang yang ia lihat didalam.

Naruko masih berdiri disana. Berharap dengan lebih lama disana ia bisa mengetahui dua orang yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Tiba-tiba suara kursi berderit menggema di ruangan itu. Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berharap sebentar lagi ia tahu siapa orang-orang itu.

Indera penglihatannya menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri. Naruko hanya bisa melihat rambutnya. Siswa dengan rambut chikenbutt.

Kedua mata safir itu membulat. Tangannya reflek menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

Naruko masih menatap kedalam ruangan itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa itu bukan Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Naruko hanya bisa mendengar kata itu. Ia hanya menatap apa yang siswa itu lakukan. Memegang kedua pipi siswi dihadapannya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Satu tetes air mata turun dari mata kiri Naruko. Siswa yang ia lihat itu benar-benar Sasuke.

Naruko menutup mulutnya erat. Ia tidak ingin satu isakanpun lolos dari mulutnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, masih melihat kearah jendela.

Safir dan onyx bertemu.

Naruko membeku ketika mata yang sangat ia kenal itu menatapnya panik. Tanpa babibu, Naruko langsung menjauhi tempat itu. Terserah kakinya mau membawanya kemana.

"Hiks..hiks.." langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman kota. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi taman dan menangis disana. Ia duduk meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ia tahu ia tidak boleh begini. Ia sudah berkata pada dirinya dia akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya, hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun, ia tahu ia belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke.

**SasuFemNaru**

"Ahh.. aku benar-benar lemah." Gumam Naruko. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kedua matanya itu bengkak akibat tangisannya di taman sore tadi.

Ia menyuap satu sendok eskrimnya. Hampir satu kotak eskrim itu habis olehnya sendiri.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Naruko menatap layar ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Sudah 10 pesan masuk dari pengirim yang sama. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruko tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak pesan yang masuk. Ia masih terus menyuapi eskrim rasa strawberry dan coklat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Naruko melirik ponselnya sebentar. Dengan sendok yang masih berada didalam mulutnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebagian pesan dari seseorang yang membuatnya menangis dua kali hari ini.

_Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Hey, jawab aku?_

_Dobe, jawab aku!_

_Dobe!_

_Jawab aku Namikaze Naruko!_

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjawabmu kali ini,teme." Gumam Naruko sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Naruko mengalihkan tatapannya kekotak eskrimnya. Ingatannya memutar kejadian sore tadi.

Perempuan yang bersama Sasuke, berambut panjang berwarna indigo dan Naruko rasa dia berbicara dengan terbata.

Sial, itu Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis kelas sebelah yang cukup tertutup. Jadi itu gadis yang disukai Sasuke?

"Aku tidak akan menangis kali ini, karena itu Hinata." Gumam Naruko lagi. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Hinata lebih baik dari fansgirlnya."

Naruko menutup matanya erat. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi kan?

**SasuFemNaru**

"Ck, kuso." Gerutu seorang siswa dengan mata bak batu onyx yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Masih hangat di ingatannya, ia pernah melakukan ini, kemarin lusa. Menunggu di menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Menunggu teman yang ia temui di laboratorium kemarin. Juga orang yang sama yang tidak menjawab pesan dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Ohayou teme," sapa Naruko sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke bernafas lega dan mengerinyit heran sekaligus. Yang ia tahu Naruko tidak sebaik ini kemarin.

"Ohayou." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ne, kenapa? Wajahmu tidak enak dilihat."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruko.

"Hmm.. sedikit overdosis eskrim." Jawab Naruko. Ada semburat merah tipis di kedua dahi Naruko. Dan Naruko harap Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau marah dengan siapa kali ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia tahu kebiasaan Naruko yang jika marah melampiaskannya pada eskrim.

"Dengan kau." Jawab Naruko dengan nada jutek. "Haha.. kidding." Naruko tersenyum lima jari dengan jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Naruko pelan. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang sudah sangat lumrah bagi Naruko. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia tidak bisa memungkiri jantungnya berdetak lebih keras ketika Sasuke melakukannya. Dan Naruko tahu kenapa.

"Bagaimana kencannmu kemarin?" tanya Naruko basa-basi. Ia terus tersenyum menutupi suasana hatinya yang begitu kontras.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Ada seorang penyusup dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru yang menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke.

Jantung Naruko seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ia tahu persis siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Orang itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Keh, lucu sekali." Gumam Naruko sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu kemarin?"

Naruko mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit. Ia tidak siap menatap Sasuke sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menyukai Hinata?"

"Jadi dia benar-benar Hinata, ya? Sudah kuduga. Tapi dia lebih cocok denganmu daripada fansgirlmu itu. Jadi aku suka." Ucap Naruko. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kau berbohong."

"Padahal aku sudah jujur sekali." Gerutu Naruko. Ia masih enggan menatap Sasuke. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku masuk dulu." Naruko melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ia ingin menghindari Sasuke sekarang.

"Jawab aku Naruko. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih sebelah tangan Naruko.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?" ucap Naruko dingin.

"Jadi apa arti airmata itu kemarin?"

"..."

"Jawab aku." Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin jawaban dari Naruko.

Naruko membalikkan badannya. Menatap wajah Sasuke tanpa ingin melihat mata Sasuke.

"Apa aktingku bagus kemarin? Aku merasa seperti orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tertipu? Keh, tidak mungkin." Naruko tersenyum terpaksa. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan melangkah masuk menuju kelasnya.

"Keh, kuso." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu ada yang berjalan baik disini.

**SasuFemNaru**

Sepasang bola mata dengan iris biru langit itu menatap kosong halaman rumahnya dari lantai dua. Tangannya bertopang dagu. Dan hampir 15 menit dia telah duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Libur yang membosankan." Gerutunya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Tatapannya beralih pada satu kotak eskrim yang isinya sudah kosong. Ia baru saja menghabiskan sekotak eskrim itu sendirian. Dan Naruko tahu itu tidak baikuntuk kesehatannya.

"Mendokusai." Gumamnya lagi. Ia berdiri dan mencari-cari objek yang bisa ia jadikan kegiatan. Hah.. andai dia dan Sasuke tidak ada masalah, bungsu Namikaze itu yakin ia tidak akan menjamur di rumahnya sendiri.

Naruko tersenyum miris. Ia berhasil bersikap dingin pada Sasuke, walaupun itu bukan tujuan utamanya. Mungkin itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Ia berjalan masuk, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur. Mungkin untuk satu kotak eskrim lagi.

"Naruko-sama ada berita penting!" Naruko berhenti. Ia menatap Iruka yang menghampirinya penuh tanda tanya.

"Berita apa?"

"Kyuubi-sama dan Deidara-sama sudah sampai di Konoha."

"Benarkah? Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruko antusias.

"Mereka sedang beres-beres di rumah baru mereka."

"Mereka tidak kesini dulu? Awas saja mereka nanti." Gerutu Naruko. "Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Tidak ada." Ucap Iruka sambil menggeleng hormat.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Hmm.. bisa kau bantu mereka? Pasti mereka butuh bantuan."

"Tapi nona—"

"Aku mohon." Naruko mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Iruka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jika begini, Iruka tidak bisa menolak permintaan nona mudanya itu.

"Baiklah nona."

Naruko tersenyum girang. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia akan mengganti pakaian dan bergegas pergi ke rumah baru kakak tercinta.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Satu pesan masuk di ponsel Naruko. Gadis beriris biru itu segera meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

_Dari : Teme_

_Dobe, bisa kau temui aku sekarang? Di taman kota, di bawah pohon sakura yang ada namamu. Aku tidak suka menunggu_

Naruko berdecih sebal. Pesan macam apa itu, pikir Naruko.

Dan sekarang ia dilema. Naruko bisa saja mengacuhkan pesan Sasuke dan pergi ke tempat kakaknya. Tapi Naruko tahu, Sasuke tidak akan mengirim pesan tanpa ada hal yang penting. Tapi urusan kakak laki-lakinya juga tak kalah penting kan?

"Ahh.. aku dilema." Gumam Naruko. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia turun dan berharap Iruka belum meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Paman Iruka!"

Iruka menoleh dan membungkuk hormat pada nona mudanya. Dan ia menunggu hingga Naruko berada dihadapannya.

"Katakan pada Nii-chan aku tidak bisa segera kesana. Aku akan kesana setelah urusanku selesai dan tolong kirimkan alamat Nii-chan padaku."

"Baik, Nona."

"Hum..itu saja. Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih."

Naruko langsung melangkah pergi setelah memakai alas kakinya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju taman kota yang tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Semakin cepat ia sampai, semakin cepat pula ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke dan ia bisa kerumah kakaknya segera.

Gadis itu sudah sampai di taman kota. Matanya terus mencari pohon sakura yang ia kenal. Yang ia tulis namanya disana.

"Itu dia," gumam Naruko. Jantungnya berdetak ketika ia mendekati pohon sakura itu. Entahlah, perasaanya sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau lama." Ucap Sasuke. Naruko menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia masih memburu oksigen.

"Apa kau bilang? Sekarang cepat katakan, ada apa? Ada yang penting?"

"Kalau tidak ada?"

Naruko mendelik Sasuke lagi. "Aku akan segera pulang, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan." Omel Naruko.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Beberapa saat berlalu namun Sasuke belum juga buka mulut. Naruko menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di kursi putih di bawah pohon. Sasuke juga duduk disebelah Naruko, ia masih belum buka mulut dan membuat gadis disebelahnya menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ada apa?" tanya Naruko. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke benar-benar buang waktu, pikir Naruko.

"Cukup." Ucap Sasuke. Naruko mengerinyit heran.

"Heh? Maksudnya?"

"Cukup sampai disini?" ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruko bertambah heran. Ia tidak tahu maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Teme, apa maksudmu? Kalau bicara itu jelas-jelas." Gerutu Naruko.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat jarak."

Naruko terdiam. Beberapa saat jantungnya seolah berhenti. "Jarak?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, dobe."

Naruko berusaha berpikir, jarak. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan...

"Apa ini karena 'orang itu'?" tanya Naruko. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya.

"Akan banyak salahpaham jika kita terus dekat kan?"

"..." Naruko terdiam. Ia tertunduk menatap tanah yang ia pijaki. Jadi itu semua hanya karena itu, pikir Naruko.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti jadi cukup sampai disini." Sasuke berdiri memunggungi Naruko.

"Begitu ya." Naruko tersenyum. Sebenarnya sulit membentuk senyum halus itu di saat seperti ini. "Aku tahu ini sangat egois namun, semoga beruntung teme."

"Hn, kau juga." Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruko. Ia hanya melihat Naruko tertunduk dan sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat pemandangan itu. "Kau tidak menangis?"

"Akan kusimpan nanti. Aku tidak ingin menangis disini." Ucap Naruko dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Naruko yang dikenalnya memang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan mereka terdiam. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruko yang terus menunduk.

"Teme, kau pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak mungkin diungkapkan?" tanya Naruko.

"Mungkin iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"B..Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Menyesakkan."

Naruko tersenyum. "Benar.. rasanya menyesakkan." Ucap Naruko. Matanya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke tidak disana lagi.

"Lebih baik kau keluarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan menepuk kepala Naruko lagi.

Naruko menggeleng keras. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

"Aku tidak mau dan aku tak mungkin bisa,"

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruko yang tergerai. "Kalau belum kau coba, mana tahu." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu jawabannya, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Dan biarlah. Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri."

"Egois," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia menarik pelan tangannya namun matanya tak beralih dari Naruko.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengutarakan isi hatiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku akan bilang 'daisuki' atau mungkin 'aishiteru' padanya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruko terdiam, ia tahu ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. "Jika aku bilang begitu, apa kau akan menerimaku?" gumam Naruko.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerinyit. Ia mendengar apa yang Naruko katakan.

"Tidak, semoga berhasil."

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke berbalik lagi. Ia berjalan menjauhi Naruko.

Naruko meneguk ludah paksa. "T..tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan ada seringaian di wajahnya.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah merasakannya." Naruko menelan ludah. "Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit."

Naruko mengambil nafas panjang, agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Apalagi ketika dia bilang dia menyukai orang lain. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling cengeng dan paling lemah ketika aku menangis karenanya," Naruko tertawa kecil dan diam sesaat.

"Kau tahu orangnya Sasuke?" tanya Naruko. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya dan berdiri menatap Sasuke yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau mau tahu orangnya?" tanya Naruko lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Orang itu kau Sasuke!" ucap Naruko tegas.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruko. Namun ia terus menyimak kalimat Naruko tanpa ingin berkomentar.

"Kau orang yang kusukai dari pertama kita bertemu. Orang yang selalu memberikanku perhatian, kehangatan, dan pertolongan ketika aku sendirian. Orang yang selalu menepuk kepalaku pelan dan kemudian tersenyum tipis padaku. Orang yang selalu cerewet mengenai kondisiku. Yang selalu mengataiku bodoh dan terus memaafkanku. Yang selalu mengerti aku dan membuatku menjadi aku apa adanya. Orang itu kau Sasuke!"

Naruko memburu oksigen. Ia terus menatap Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis lagi.

"Tapi apa aku salah menyukaimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu dari dulu? Kau tahu, aku hanya bisa menangis ketika kau bilang kau menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya bisa menangis ketika aku melihatmu bersama Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mengataknnya karena aku takut kau menolakku dan perteman kita hancur. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena kau menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku ketika aku bilang ini sekarang. Namun sekarang, kita harus membuat jarak kan? Jadi boleh aku bilang apa yang kusimpan kan Sasuke?"

Naruko mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Itu yang kusimpan dari dulu."

Naruko menghela nafas lega. Ia menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku." Ucap Naruko. "Terimakasih." Senyum tulus hadir diwajahnya.

Naruko berbalik. Ia ingin pulang. Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan kali ini. Naruko tidak peduli balasan Sasuke. Sekarang perasaannya sudah ia utarakan. Rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang, sangat berkurang. Dan sekarang ia bisa mengikhlaskan Sasuke untuk orang yang permuda Uchiha itu cintai.

"Hey, siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi?"

Naruko membulatkan matanya dan berhenti bergerak ketika ia menyadari ada tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"K..Kenapa, teme?"

"Sekarang giliranku." Sasuke meletakkan dagunya kepucuk kepala Naruko.

"J..jangan, pasti Hinata. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Kau yakin sekali. Bahkan aku belum mengatakannya." Naruko menelanludah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia sebenarnya periang namun menyebalkan."

Tidak.. jangan katakan itu.. Naruko memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ini.

"Dia orang yang baik. Aku suka matanya yang menenangkan dan rambutnya yang panjang. Dia ceroboh, jadi aku harus terus bersamanya. Buktinya, dia pernah hampir mematahkan kakinya sendiri diperpustakaan karena alasan yang konyol."

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Naruko menangis, namun bukan tangis kesedihan. Apa itu adalah dia? Itu yang ada di benaknya.

"Dia suka ramen dan eskrim. Dan dia orang yang mengatakan perasaannya padaku tadi." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Orang itu kau, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rencananya berhasil, walaupun hampir diluar dugaan.

"M..maksudmu?" pipi Naruko memerah. Mengapa jadi begini? Pikirnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruko. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Naruko dan sebelah lagi masih setia dipinggang ramping Naruko.

"Kau masih tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ketika Naruko menatap matanya. "Aishiteru dobe –ah maksudku Naruko." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia masih tersenyum pada Naruko. Senyum hangat nan tulus yang hanya Naruko saja yang sering melihatnya.

"Hiks.. kapan kau berhenti membuatku menangis?" ucap Naruko diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Maaf soal airmata dan sakit hatimu." Sasuke menyeka airmata Naruko.

"Hiks.. jadi kau dengan Hinata kemarin?"

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruko ke dada bidangnya. "Kami hanya teman satu klub, dobe."

"Kau bilang kau kencan?"

"Kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya, kau akan marah?"

"Apa?" Naruko mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya rencanaku."

"Re..rencana?"

"Aku hanya memastikan perasaanmu padaku."

"K..kau jahat sekali teme!" teriak Naruko sambil meninju lengan Naruko. "Kau tidak tahu berapa kali aku menangis karena itu hah?"

"Sudah, sudah. Sakit, dobe!" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruko. Dan gadis di hadapannya pun berhenti dan menatap wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, teme?" rengek Naruko. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang yang sering kau telpon itu. Kau juga memotong pembicaraanku waktu pulang dari minimarket." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"J..jadi?"

"Hah.. aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu. Kupikir awalnya tidak berhasil."

"Dengan bilang kau kencan dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Apakah dia harus mengungkapkan semuanya?

"Aku tidak bilang ingin kencan dengan Hinata. Tapi aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena responmu itu."

Naruko menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jadi ini semua jebakan?

"Kau jahat sekali, teme."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah tahu perasaanmu dan sesuai dugaanku."

Naruko tersenyum, walaupun dia sedang menunduk. Dia bahagia dengan pernyataan Sasuke dan apa mereka sudah resmi pacaran sekarang?

"Naruko."

"Hum?" Naruko mendongak lagi. Dia terdiam melihat seringaian yang ada di wajah Sasuke.

"A..apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" gadis blonde itu menelan ludah ketika kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah pada pipinya.

"Menjadikanmu pacarku."

Cup..

Mata Naruko membulat ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya. Itu bibir Sasuke, bibir teman –ralat kekasih barunya. Naruko panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Itukan ciuman pertamanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai. Senang sekali baginya mengerjai Naruko. Ia tahu naruko minim pengalaman untuk hal ini. Jadi, apa salahnya bagi Sasuke untuk mengajarinya kan?

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruko menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Naruko langsung memburu oksigen. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Naruko menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan melayangkan tinjunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kau menyebalkan, teme!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Berisik." Naruko memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruko dan menuntunnya agar menatapnya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menangis karenaku."

"Ge-er, banyak yang kutangiskan tahu."

"Tapi banyak karena aku kan,"

Naruko bungkam. Memang yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun bisa membuat jantung Naruko berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihatnya.

"Aku takkan menjadi penyebab airmata kesedihanmu lagi, dobe. Aku janji itu." Ucap Sasuke serius. "Dan aku berjanji aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk menghapus airmatamu dan mengobati lukamu." Sasuke mengelus lembut keda pipi Naruko dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruko tersenyum, ia menutup matanya ketika jari Sasuke menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau romantis sekali, teme. Tapi aku tidak akan terluka lagi, karena kau harus terus bersamaku." Ucap Naruko. Sasuke terkekeh, ia menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Karena kau ceroboh, aku harus terus bersamamu sampai kau tidak ceroboh lagi. Tapi aku tahu pelupamu lebih dari seorang nenek-nenek pikun, jadi aku harus terus mengingatkanmu. Dan aku harus terus bersamamu sampai aku tidak bisa lagi menjagamu." Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruko lagi. Dan akhir yang bahagiapun didapati oleh Sasuke.

"Kau harus berjanji, teme." Ujar Naruko sambil memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tahu ini akhir yang sangat manis untuk rencana awalnya. Namun ia tahu ini adalah awal cerita baru mereka yang lebih bahagia. Ya, antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Naruko Namikaze.

**Owari**

Omake 1

Naruko`s PoV

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh paman Iruka kemari?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Tanganku kugenggam di belakang punggungku dan kaki kananku kugerakkan memutar. Ayolah, aku tahu aku yang salah.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang dan mereka tidak menemukan paman Iruka? Yang dimarah itu paman Iruka bukan kau!" Nii-chan terus mengomeliku. Jangan buat aku tambah merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, Naru baru datang. Jangan marahi dia lagi." Dei-nee membelaku. Haa, benar itu Kyuu-nii.

Kudengar Kyuu-nii menghela nafas. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuu-nii.

"Gomen ne Kyuu-nii, aku tidak akan buat lagi." Ujarku pelan. Nii-chan tidak menggubrisku, ia hanya berdecak sebal.

"Dan kau siapanya Naruko?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku—"

"Dia pacarku, nii-chan."potongku cepat. Aku menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan itu, Naru?"

Ah, tidak! Jangan sampai Kyuu-nii memberitahukan itu!

"Kyuu-nii!" teriakku. Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Kurasa, pipiku mulai memerah.

"Dia sampai menelponku, kau apakan dia?" Nii-chan, jangan buat aku malu!

"Aku tidak menelponmu!" teriakku lagi. Ahh.. mukaku pasti sangat merah.

"Hanya meyakinkan perasaannya." Sasuke menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Ayolah teme, kumohon, jangan buat aku malu juga.

"Ayo kalian ini, masa ngobrol sambil berdiri. Silahkan duduk."

Kulihat Nii-chan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ini makanan kecil dan minumnya,"

"Nee-chan, seharusnya Naru yang buat minumannya, Nee-chan pasti capek." Ucapku. Dei-nee hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru,"

"Jadi kau dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Kyuu-nii. Kurasa pembicaraan akan segera dimulai. Sasuke hanya menangguk mengiyakan. Dia memang irit bicara sekali.

"Kau kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Kyuu-nii kemudian.

"Ne, Nii-chan. Kau kenal Itachi-nii?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku bungkam ketika melihat Kyuu-nii hanya mendelik menatapku. Hei, aku hanya bertanya.

"Ya, dia kakakku."

"Kau adiknya? Ah, bagaimana keadaannya?" Dei-nee ikut buka suara. Mereka tahu Itachi-nii dan tidak ada yang menggubrisku. Huh..

"Kau tahu Nii-chan, sebulan yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mendapat keponakan baru. Lucu sekali," aku hanya mencoba mendapat peran, bukan hanya pendengar.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Lagi-lagi aku bungkam mendengar nada dingin Kyuu-nii. Huft, aku tidak suka kondisi ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Siapa istrinya?"

"Konan."

"Konan-chan? Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dengan Konan-chan."

Aku perlu diperhatikan disini.

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku merestuimu menjadi adik iparku. Jaga Naruko baik-baik."

Aku tersentak dan membulatkan mataku. Aku menatap Kyuu-nii tidak percaya. Hey! Kami baru saja jadian!

"Apa maksudnya itu Nii-chan?!"

"Artinya keponakanmu akan mendapat paman, Naru."

Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.

"Nee-chan!"

"Tolong bantu aku, kakak ipar." Aku menoleh menatap Sasuke. Jika ini hanya untuk menggodaku, kenapa wajahnya serius sekali?

"Teme!"

Kurasa wajahku memerah lagi. Kenapa semuanya menggodaku seperti ini? Ahh, kami-sama, onegaiii!

Omake 2

"Tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Dillihatnya seisi laboratorium yang tidak berpenghuni selain dirinya dan Hinata.

"T..tidak. Pem..bina k..klub sedang sakit." Jawab Hinata terbata. Sasuke ber-oh-ria dan berniat meninggalkan kelas.

"S..sasuke-san. B..bisa kau tolong aku?"

"Hn, apa?"

"A..ada soal Fisika yang tidak kupahami."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya.

"I..ini." Hinata menunjuk satu soal yang menurutnya sulit itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba mencerna soal yang tertulis di buku itu. Ia memperhatikan soal itu dengan serius. Dan beberapa saat kemudian keningnya mengerut.

"Ada yang kurang dari soalnya. Coba kau lihat lagi soal aslinya." Ujar Sasuke datar. Ia mengembalikan buku bersampul ungu muda itu pada Hinata.

"Ah, begitu. B..baiklah, nanti akan kulihat lagi. T..terimakasih."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dingin.

Hinata duduk diatas meja disamping barisan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Ne, a..apa kau pacar Naruko?"

"Kenapa?"

"K..kalian selalu bersama. T..tidak mungkin hanya teman biasa... kan?"

"Kami hanya berteman."

"T..tidak mungkin."

"Tapi aku sedang mengerjainya akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ne, a..apa benar begitu? K..kau jahat sekali."

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Sasuke dingin. "Aku hanya ingin sesuatu,"

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengedarkan tatapannya. Ia mengerinyit heran ketika melihat rambut blonde yang sangat ia kenal dari balik jendela.

"Kau bisa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?" Hinata terdiam dan kemudian tertawa karena ia berpikir pertanyaan Sasuke itu... lucu.

Sasuke melihat kearah jendela lagi. Ia yakin kalau Naruko memperhatikan mereka. Iapun berdiri membuat suara berderit dari kursi.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengerinyit heran. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hm, m..maksudmu?" dan keheranan gadis itupun bertambah ketika Sasuke memegang kedua pipinya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon diam." Bisik Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludah paksa dan mengangguk.

Iris onyx Sasuke mencari keberadaan Naruko dibalik kaca. Dan ia menemukan Naruko yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan dengan... air mata.

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi seolah terkejut. Dan ia membiarkan Naruko pergi tanpa berusaha menghentikannya.

"Hm, arigatou." Ucap Sasuke. Ia menjauhkan posisinya dari Hinata.

"K..kau kenapa, S..Sasuke-san?"

"Membuat Naruko cemburu. Bagian dari rencanaku, dan kau memudahkannya. Terimakasih."

Sasuke berjalan keluar laboratorium dengan seringaian yang terukir diwajahnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang selalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang yang ditelponnya –dan Sasuke yakin itu laki-laki- juga kalimat Naruko yang memotong acara Sasuke untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kemarin lusa. Dan karena itu, Sasuke harus membuat Naruko dan dirinya tahu akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan Sasuke yakin, musim semi tahun ini, ia akan mendapatkan cinta dari gadisnya itu.

**The real Owari ^^**

A/n :

Moshi-moshi minna-tachiii... ^^

Akhirnya, bisa ngerayain fanday juga. Huhu.. alhamdulillah.. ^^

Awalnya mau bikin singkat aja, ntah kenapa Cha nggak bisa nulis fic singkat. Hah.. kayaknya harus belajar nulis dengan alur cepat.

Yah, Cha harap fic ini layak dibaca waktu puasa. Walaupun ada scane kissu nya.. *plakk

Nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi.. Cha speechless liat wordnya dan juga karena udah nyelesein fic ini. Bakalan bilang makasih ama yang minjamin netbook buat ngetik *nggak modal, ama Yu-chan yang tiap kerumahnya mintain saran buat mendekin nih fic, huhu.. arigatou Yu-chan.

Happy SasuFemNaru a.k.a. SafOnyx fanday minna! ^^

Semoga pair ini bisa dikenal lebih banyak orang dan disukai juga tentunya.

Akhir kata, mind to review minna-tachii..*muka melas

Terimakasih buat yang mau baca, mau review –kalau ada, mau jadi silent reader, dan semua yang udah mampir. Makasih banyak minnaaa! Arigatou gozaimasuuu~~! X3

Cha pamit dulu.. jaa ne minna-tachiii~~

Kitten 'Cha'


End file.
